Unwritten
by BeautifulStarShianne
Summary: Not good at summarys. First Fanfic so plz be easy on me
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...unless I make it up...not sure were i'm going with this yet. Just forget everything that you know about Jason and Sam.

Back history: Jason, Sam, Carly, and Sonny have been best friend since they were kids. Jason and Sonny are still in the mob and Sam and Carly I will be attending college...I will tell more as we go and I will tell you'll about the back history more as we go.

"Jason!" Sam called out as she walked into the penthouse. "Jason!" she called out again looking around the room and that's when she heard moans coming from upstairs. "JASON YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I WILL TAKE A BAT TO YOUR BRAND NEW BIKE!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She chuckled as she heard them a couple of 'thumps' and 'bangs'. She loved messing with Jason, it was just too funny. No more than minute later she saw Jason coming down the stairs trying to fix his clothes with Elizabeth right behind him doing the same; just as Carly came through the door.

"Are you fucking serious, Jason?" Carly asked looking at Elizabeth with disgust.

"Am I serious about what?" Jason asked confused as Sam disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did you really sleep with…." Carly, looked Elizabeth up and down, scrunching her nose up "that." Sam came out of the kitchen with a three beers giggling.

"Well, if SOMEONE…" he looked pointedly at Sam, she just shrugged, and handed Carly and Jason each a beer. "…hadn't stopped me I would have"

"Go Sam!" Carly laughed and they high fived.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Elizabeth asked finally speaking up.

"You" Carly and Sam told her as they stood side by side.

"Jason, are you just going to let them talk about me like that?" Elizabeth whined glaring at them.

"Carly and Sam don't talk to Elizabeth about Elizabeth" Jason told them knowing that it wouldn't stop them.

"Yes master." Sam said making Carly giggle.

"Jason, we haven't insulted the whore yet." Carly said.

"Yeah..." Sam turned and looked at Nurse #2. "…do you know I've been thinking about you all day today?"

"Really?" Nurse #2 asked as she looked at Sam like she had two head.

"Yeah I was at the zoo with Michael, we passed by the baboons, and I was like awww look it's Elizabeth" Sam told her gaining a glare from Elizabeth.

"Jason….." Elizabeth whined.

"Jason…." Carly and Sam mimicked her laughing grabbing onto each other. Jason sipped on his beer trying to hide is smile.

"Jason….get big bad Carly and Sam" Sam whined laughing more.

"Jason..." Elizabeth whined making Sam and Carly laugh harder than they already were holding onto their stomachs.

"Elizabeth maybe you should go." He said guiding her to the door and opening it. "I'll call you a later" He gave her a quick peck on the lips and closed the door before she had a chance to protest. He turned to see Sam pulling out her lip gloss and putting on way more than needed.

"Oh Jason" Sam said pulling Carly closer to her place her arms around her neck.

"Yes Elizabeth" Carly said wrapping her arms around Sam's waist as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Kiss me" Sam said leaning into Carly so their lips were only inches away. Carly leaned down and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips.

"Jasonnnnnnnn…" Sam whined. Sam and Carly broke out into a fit of laughter. Jason just shook his head.

'what am I going to do with these two' Jason thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam, Jason, Sonny, and Carly all sat at a table at Kelly's talking mostly about how school was going. They heard the bell ring above the door. They looked up to see Nurse #2 walking through the door and walking straight towards their table.

"Cause She's a real fruit bat and she's ready to rap, she's ready to snap, She suffers from sciatica and chapped lips, and jock itch, like a rocket in her pocket and a need to scratch, but now she can't stop it, She's batty!" Sam whispered into Carly's ear and they both started to laugh.

"Hey Jason"

"Code Red Code Red Batty the stalker has arrived! Everyone please run to the nearest exit" Carly said as her and Sam started to get up only to be pulled back down by Sonny and Jason.

"Shhhhh shhhhhh Batty is trying to say something." Sam whispered to Carly softly slapping her leg trying to get her to be quiet. Once they were settled they all turned their focus onto Elizabeth.

"Jason I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tomorrow night." Elizabeth said trying to focus all her attention on Jason but all three of them were staring at her.

"Translation: Jason I was wondering if you would come to my house and fuck me because my vibrator isn't working anymore." Sam said leaning back against Carly and propping her legs up on Sonny's lap.

"More like the vibrator ran away" Carly stated matter of factly.

"Run forest run!" Sam giggled.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Carly and Sam started to laugh as Sonny and Jason just shook their head.

"Are you two done yet?" Elizabeth asked rolling her eyes.

"Hey Elizabeth can I ask you a question?" Carly asked propping her feet up on Jason and leaning back against the chair.

"Do you love nature?" Sam asked with a serious expression on her face not giving Elizabeth a chance to answer Carly's earlier question.

"Yes, I do" Elizabeth answered her confused not really sure why she wanted to know.

"Even after it did all that to you" Carly said pointing at her from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" She asked not getting what they were talking about. Sam and Carly just busted out laughing as Sonny coughed to cover up his laugh and Jason cover his mouth to hide his smile. It finally clicked. "Well Jason didn't seem to mind last night" She smirked sliding her hand up and down Jason's arm.

"You really shouldn't have gone there." Sonny said leaning back and eating his fries as he watched the show. Jason looked over at Sonny and then around the room and thanked god that the place was empty.

"That's because he feels sorry for you Elizabeth." Carly watched Sam sniff the air and looked at her a little confused at first.

"Do you smell that Carly?" Carly finally caught on and sniffed the air too.

"It smells like something died in her" She said as they both cover their nose.

"Oh no, that's just her." They both looked at her with disgust.

"Man, you need to take a shower."

"Alright you two that's enough" Mike said coming from behind the counter. Jason sent him a thankful look and Mike just chuckled.

"Awww…you party pooper" Sam and Carly pouted sitting back down. Sam leaned against Jason resting her head on his shoulder as Carly did the same to Sonny. Elizabeth was so embarrassed she left without another word to anyone.

"Yeah yeah I know" Mike said going back behind the counter and started to clean up.

"Aw fuck I forgot about my class tomorrow" Sam said as she watched Carly's eyes widen.

"Fuck"


	3. IMPORTANT AN

Alright, I haven't been around in a long time to update and I can give you a billion reason, main one being I lost my disk drive with all of my work on it -.-, but even bigger than that I've felt that I lost my focus when it came to writing. I enjoy it but I couldn't find an end to any of the stories. So, I'm going to be taking down my stories for a little bit, and I will be putting them back up. But when I put them back up I want to know where the ending is going so that way I can give continuous updates. I'll be rewriting this one, also I'm looking for a Beta for this story, so if anyone is interested please PM me. I'm currently on thanksgiving break with only one paper to edit but that's do today, so no worries!

I've missed you all and I do thank you all for the reviews! I'll keep you all updated from now on with any progress or problems that may come along!

Star 


End file.
